


A little red dot

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Nepeta try to define their relationship. Then Jade decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little red dot

Nepeta purred as the brush moved through her hair. She was lying in Jade's lap and having her hair brushed on a lazy Sunday afternoon. She looked out the window as the setting sun set the sky on fire and listened to Jade's gentle humming. The pair had vacillated towards matesprits which was just fine with Nepeta. She actually really liked the human side of Jade, it was just the dog parts that pissed her off and she was pretty sure Jade felt the same.

Jade finished up with the brush and put it to the side. "So if we do this vacilly thingy then that means we would be both kismesis and matesprits? I don't even get how either of those things work really and you want me to do both?" 

Nepeta rolled over and looked up at her partner. "It's purty simple really. We share a hive and do all the relationship things but we don't have to be at each other's throats all day every day."

"And you won't be sleeping with anyone else but me right?" Jade asked and slid her hands under Nepeta's shirt to rub her belly gently. Nepeta nodded and purred some more. "Good because unlike you trolls us humans tend to be monogamous so that works for me. I say let's go for it."

Nepeta sat up and kissed Jade on the cheek happily. "I don't think even vacillation really cofurs what we have. Considering all our oddities I doubt we will efur have a normal relationship by troll or human standards." She kissed Jade again this time on the lips.

Jade giggled and nibbled her girlfriend's lip. "Hey I got something for you." She pulled a small metal cylinder out of her pocket and waved it in front of Nepeta's curious eyes. She wasn't sure if this was going to work out the way she wanted but it was worth a try. "Look over there." Nepeta turned to see the blank wall next to the TV.

Then there was a red dot on the wall. Nepeta sat up straight and focused on the dot as it jumped to the left and then darted back on itself. She didn't know what it was but she wanted to catch it. Scrambling from Jade's lap she pounced at the wall and got the red thing under her hands. But somehow it managed to slip through her fingers.

It zipped up the wall out of her reach but she tried jumping up after it anyway. She fell just short but the dot moved up onto the celling. She frowned at it.

For a second it was still but then it shot to the side. Nepeta almost lost it in the confusion but she spotted it in the hall. Darting after it she pounced again and again she just missed it. This was infuriating but she wasn't going to give up just yet.

Now the dot slid down onto the floor and she dropped to the floor to try and nab it. Every time she tried to grab it it darted forward and she crawled after it.  Soon it reached the door and stopped so she planted both hands on it but somehow it got on top of her hands. "What?"

Jade clicked off the laser pointer and patted Nepeta's backside. "Enjoy yourself dear?"

Nepeta stood up and pouted "You were doing that? I notice you lead me to the bedroom." Turning the handle she grabbed Jade's belt and pulled her inside. She laughed to let Jade know she wasn't angry.

Jade kicked the door closed behind her. "Yeah I'm gonna pay for that one aren't I?" She didn't let her answer though and kissed her deeply as she pulled her shirt off. Nepeta nodded and panted her lip on Jade's neck.


End file.
